Tactics
OFFENSIVE TACTICS - Slow Possessions: this tactic consists in playing with long attacks. This tactic means low scoring games because we play with less number of attacks. You can use in some précised moments during a game or against rivals who are superior to your team. - Normal Possessions: this tactic consists in a balanced game playing with quick and slow possessions. - Quick Possessions: This tactic is developed with quick attacks that last for a few seconds. This tactic means high scoring games because we play with many attacks. If you think your team is far superior to your rival and your players are better this can be a good tactic for your team. - Inside-Outside play: The game play of your team will change depending on your choice. Inside-outside means that the team has a potent inside-outside offense. They can go down low with the post-player and can shoot it from afar with their shooters. Some teams can dish it inside. Par example: Power forwards can dish it inside and work their way or pass outside to their shooters. Also, inside-outside offense means perfection with the cutting of players so as to produce a more efficient way to score and ball movement that will hopefully lead to an easier basketball. If the going gets tough down-low, they can dish out to the shooters outside. -Pass to: Your attacks will focus more on the position chosen. DEFFENSIVE TACTICS -Full-court press: It is simple man-to-man defense extended over the full-court. A good press can quickly produce back-court turnovers, steals and easy baskets for your team. So it is an offensive weapon as such, and a way to come from behind, or a way to break open a close game, and a way to wear down an slower, less well-conditioned opponent. -Three-quarter court press: Right when the offensive team gets the basketball in their backcourt, the other team aggressively goes after them to try and force a turnover instead of waiting at the other end. With this system your team gets more chances to steal the ball from the opposing team. This system can be successful in games where you have to come from behind without taking so many risks that otherwise you will take if you use a full court press defensive system. -Half-court press: Half-court presses start at, or just beyond, the half-court line. These presses are less of a gamble, since all five defenders are back in the half-court. Usually these defenses try to recover the ball as it comes across half-court. -Normal pressure: In a basketball man-to-man defense, the opponents play between the ball and the player they are guarding. Use this system if your team skill is better than your opponent's and you are winning the game. -Zone 2-3: this is most common zone defense, designed to stop the inside game which consists of two players at the front of the defense (and closer to half court) and three players behind (and closer to the team's basket). Use this system in games where the opposing team's inside game is stronger than his outside game. It helps if you have a forward who can shoot the ball from beyond the arc. It can be a good defense to change the dynamics of the game if your team is losing or your opposing team’s inside is performing better that the outside shooting. -Zone 3-2: This defense zone is commonly used to defend teams with good outside shooting and/or weaker post players. You can also use it as a trapping defense. This has good rebounding and good lane perimeter coverage. Use it in games where the opposing team's outside game is stronger than your inside game, or even if opposing players have very good rates of 3-point shots. This system will lower their chances of 3-point shooting during the game. -Zone 2-1-2: This system uses a tight defense in the area that gives the attacking team lots of option for 3 point shooting. Use this defensive system if the opponent’s inside game is much higher than his outside game, or if opposing players have bad 3 point- shooting percentages. Also you will get to ensure the defensive rebound. -Zone 1-3-1: Quite aggressive zone defense that allows the player who is at the top of the key attempt recover the ball by intercepting passes and forcing the opponents to make bad passes. It's a fairly balanced defense looking for disconcerting a bit the opposing team and forcing bad shots. ADVANCED TACTICS Let's explain a little more detail the running of advanced tactics: - During the match in every action the system reviews the advanced tactics and take the first tactic that meets the requirements you set previously. The system follows the order we have predefined and it will change the tactic only when an action occurs with a new advanced tactic. - The tactics with score parameter settings will be fulfilled only if the game is in the score range set. - Many users do not take into account that opponents also play and use their tactics. This can cause a negative effect in our tactics.